Friends Forever
by guitarbabe2005
Summary: Song FicGraduation by Vitamin C. its amazing at the memories a photo album can drag up. Sorry am bad at summarys please Read and Reviwe


Here's my newest song fic the songs 'graduation' by Vitamin C read and review PLEASE I hope that you all enjoy it. I have more stories ready for publishing happy reading. Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I never will I also don't own the song 'Graduation' by Vitamin C As I looked through my old photo album I stoped at a photo of a group of girls at their slumber party I smiled and looked over at my friends and then back to the photo. Hard to believe that this photo was taken a long time ago, we all looked so care free not yet burdened by the full severity of what we would have to face in the all to near future. 

I looked over at my friends who were crowed around another other album and smiled our friendship had survived hundreds of years and some way or another we always managed to find each other as I looked over at my friends I remembered how we would talk about our future by the time we turned 25 I wanted to be a wife and mother I never did like to aim to high. Amy wanted to be a doctor, Mina an actress, Raye a singer and Lita a chef. I thought our lives would never change; we would always remain 16 in spirit.

_**And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives**_

_**Where we're gonna be when we turn 25**_

_**I keep thinking times will never change**_

_**Keep on thinking things will always be the same**_

For a while we all drifted apart the worst year of our lives but we all were so desperate to change out destinies.

_**But when we leave this year we won't be coming back**_

_**No more hanging out cause we're on a different track**_

But we all got back together we missed each other way too much and we couldn't afford the phone bills in the last month when we started to get into contact again. I remember how we would play the 'say what you want, times running out' game it was a big favourite at sleepover parties, god some of the stuff we would say to each other still gives me goose bumps. We were always in such a hurry back then it was as if it was impossible for us to slow down.

_**And if you got something that you need to say**_

_**You better say it right now cause you don't have another day**_

_**Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down**_

I looked over at my friends and smiled as memories flashed through my mind leaving me filled with a warm feeling. So many things to remember things from our past and things from out _PAST_. Some hurt to remember others brought joy. I remember all the fights Raye and I would have, I remember cooking with Lita, boy hunting with Mina and studying with Amy. Many things can be bought in life… but the things that count are priceless. We made many mistakes along the way fighting over boys, arguing about whose fault something was. Stupid petty things that ever friendship faces at one time or another

_**These memories are playing like a film without sound**_

_**And I keep thinking of that night in June**_

_**I didn't know much of love**_

_**But it came too soon**_

_**And there was I and you**_

_**And then we got real cool**_

_**Stay at home talking on the telephone with me**_

I remember who we spent weeks planing Amy's surprise party and how we called her on the communicator to get her over and when we jumped out and yelled surprise she froze us thinking we were the enemy. We had colds for weeks. I remember how scared we got as we faced our greatest enemies Queen Beryl, Wiseman and the others. Every fight was a death wish, after we would laugh at our ridiculous and corny speeches and at what the monsters looked like.

_**We'd get so excited; we'd get so scared**_

_**Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair**_

_**And this is how it feels**_

_**As we go on**_

_**We remember**_

_**All the times we**_

_**Had together**_

_**And as our lives change**_

_**Come whatever**_

_**We will still be**_

_**Friends Forever**_

We always said we would be rich and have the best jobs around, and at our sleepovers we would tell the most STUPID jokes and do the most stupid things our favourite was Truth and Dare. I always got the worst ones I'm sure the girls were conspiring against me. We always wanted to know if our jokes would be funny when we grew up so we made a time capsule we dug it up a few months ago. We'd forgotten about it until I went over an old diary.

And the jokes weren't that funny but the memories that went with them were. I remember me, Lita and Mina used to always say we'd NEVER remember a thing we learnt in school so what was the point in doing home work, Amy would convince us other wise, we were wrong there as well. But that still didn't stop us from breaking all the rules that we could with out getting caught naturally.

_**So if we get the big jobs**_

_**And we make the big money**_

_**When we look back now**_

_**Will our jokes still be funny?**_

_**Will we still remember everything we learned in school?**_

_**Still be trying to break every single rule**_

_**Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?**_

I turned the page there was a photo of us at the beach in lifesaver gear all of us smiling at the camera. It was great we got a tan and was payed for it, how **I** got a job as a lifesaver I still don't know. Every night when we went our separate ways we never said good-bye not even when we went on holidays because we knew we would still be friends

_**Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?**_

_**I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye**_

_**Keep on thinking it's a time to fly**_

_**And this is how it feels**_

_**As we go on**_

_**We remember**_

_**All the times we**_

_**Had together**_

_**And as our lives change**_

_**Come whatever**_

_**We will still be**_

_**Friends Forever**_

_**La, la, la, la yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**La, la, la, la we will still be friends forever**_

As I finished flipping through the album on the last page the wasn't a photo but a piece of paper slightly yellowed with age. My friend's familiar writing stood out at me

_Hey Sere never fear Mina is ALWAYS here for you, you're my soul sister. I'll thank you when I win my Grammy hehe love Mina xoxo_

_Hi Meatball Head you know you're 1 of my besties BFF Raye n Serena I can ALWAYS count on you and you can ALWAYS count on me ok I'll dedicate a song just for you luv Pryo xoxo_

_Hello Serena you were my first friend and I'll never forget you NO matter WHAT, I'll help you in every way possible remember that OK if you sick call on me hehe love Amy xoxo_

_Hey Rena your never afraid of anyone, you could make friends with anyone, you made friends with me. I'll always have a table for you at my restaurant OK and I'll always protect you you're a great friend Rena I'm lucky to know you love Lita xoxo_

I looked over at the girls and caught them looking at me I gave them a smile Mina gave me the victory sign, Raye poked her tongue out, Lita winked at me and Amy gave me a smile. Even after all this time we're the same. We survived the odds I knew we would make it. I used to think that the past would overshadow the future but I was wrong even though we're grown up were still the same a little wiser and a little stronger.

The memories I have will never fade as I have the memories etched on my heart, as I know my friends have them etched on their heart. I know that with our friendship we can do the impossible, if we wanted we could fly.

_**Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?**_

_**Can we survive it out there?**_

_**Can we make it somehow?**_

_**I guess I thought that this would never end**_

_**And suddenly it's like we're women and men**_

_**Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?**_

_**Will these memories fade when I leave this town**_

_**I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye**_

_**Keep on thinking it's a time to fly**_

I smiled at the girls and whispered

"Friends Forever" they smiled back and replied

"Friends Forever"

_**As we go on**_

_**We remember**_

_**All the times we**_

_**Had together**_

_**And as our lives change**_

_**Come whatever**_

_**We will still be**_

_**Friends Forever**_

The girls come over and gave me a group hug

"We will," whispered Amy

"Always be," whispered Mina

"Friends," whispered Lita

"Forever Serena," whispered Raye

_**As we go on**_

_**We remember**_

_**All the times we**_

_**Had together**_

_**And as our lives change**_

_**Come whatever**_

_**We will still be**_

_**Friends Forever**_

"That's a promise," I whispered back. I know that even though I'm looking back our friendship will last to eternity.

_**As we go on**_

_**We remember**_

_**All the times we**_

_**Had together**_

_**And as our lives change**_

_**Come whatever**_

_**We will still be**_

_**Friends Forever**_


End file.
